Alan Alda
Alan Alda is an American actor. Biography Born in New York City to actor Robert Alda, he studied at Fordham University and began to act on stage as well as part of several comedy revues. This soon led to a number of stage roles on Broadway and a Tony Award nomination for The Apple Tree. He made his screen debut in 1963 and gained his greatest recognition from 1972 portraying "Hawkeye" in the long-running series M*A*S*H, for which he also directed a number of episodes. Alda also wrote and directed a number of films such as The Four Seasons, and later became an activist for womens' rights. He received an Emmy Award for his role on The West Wing, and an Academy Award nomination for playing the antagonistic Senator Brewster in The Aviator. Singing Alda, like his father, alternated between singing on stage and on screen, originating roles in the musicals Cafe Crown and The Apple Tree respectively. During his time on M*A*S*H, he sang on numerous occasions (often altering the lyrics for comic effect), including such numbers as "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", "Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin'" and "You're the Top". Alda was one of several actors who displayed their singing talents in the musical film Everyone Says I Love You, performing the standard "Looking at You". Film 6 Rms Riv Vu (1974) *You Are Love (duet) Everyone Says I Love You (1996) *Looking at You (solo) Television M*A*S*H (1972) *Yankee Doodle (duet) *My Blue Heaven (duet) *Cocktails for Two (solo) *I'll Be Home for Christmas (solo) *Der Fuehrer's Face (solo) *In the Cool, Cool, Cool of the Evening (solo) *I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm (solo) *Makin' Whoopee (solo) *Blue Tail Fly (solo) *I Wish There Was A Wireless To Heaven (solo) *Tain't No Sin (to Take Off Your Skin and Dance Around in Your Bones) *All Things Bright and Beautiful *Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear to Tread) (solo) *The Army Goes Rolling Along *Oh, Wisconsin! (duet) *There's a Long, Long Trail *Harrigan (solo) *Let Me Call You Sweetheart *"It's Magic (solo) *The Yankee Doodle Boy (solo) *I Won't Dance (solo) *There's No Business Like Show Business (solo) *I'll See You in My Dreams (solo) *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes (solo) *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off (solo) *A Pretty Girl Is Like a Melody (solo) *The Mickey Mouse March (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (solo) *Tennessee Waltz *They Say That in the Army *Oh My Darling, Clementine *Over the Rainbow (solo) *Un dì, felice, eterea (solo) *Goober Peas (solo) *Button Up Your Overcoat *My Old Kentucky Home *I've Got You under My Skin (solo) *Another Op'nin', Another Show (solo) *Swingin' Down the Lane (solo) *I Cried for You (solo) *Anchors Aweigh (solo) *I'm Popeye the Sailor Man (solo) *It Ain't Gonna Rain No Mo' (duet) *Row, Row, Row Your Boat *Shave and a Haircut (solo) *Night and Day (solo) *Indian Love Call (solo) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (solo) *Ain't We Got Fun? (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening *Heigh-Ho (solo) *How Ya' Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm (After They've Seen Paree)? (solo) *Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Hush, Little Baby (duet) *Hold Tight, Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood Mama)(solo) *Daisy Bell (solo) *The Dream Melody (Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life) (solo) *Top Hat, White Tie and Tails (solo) *Dream (solo) *I Get a Kick out of You (solo) *In My Merry Oldsmobile (solo) *Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (solo) *Deck the Halls (duet) *Rag Mop (duet) *Love for Sale (solo) *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow *Got a Date With an Angel (solo) *(I'd Like to Get You on a) Slow Boat to China (solo) *Me and My Shadow (solo) *Unforgettable (solo) *Hey, Good Lookin' (solo) *Heat Wave (solo) *You're the Top (solo) Stage Cafe Crown (1964)(originated the role) *You're a Stranger in This Neighborhood (contains solo lines) *What's the Matter with Buffalo? (contains solo lines) *That's the Life for Me (Reprise)(contains solo lines) The Apple Tree (1966)(originated the role) *Eve (solo) *Beautiful, Beautiful World (solo) *It's a Fish (solo) *The Lady or the Tiger? (duet) *The Apple Tree (reprise) *Oh, to be a Movie Star (solo) *Gorgeous (duet) Gallery aldaadam.jpg|'Eve' and Adam in The Apple Tree. aldapaul.jpg|'Anne Miller' and Paul Friedman in 6 Rms Riv Vu. aldahawkeye.jpg|'Captain "Hawkeye" Pierce' in M*A*S*H. aldabob.jpg|'Bob' in Everyone Says I Love You. Alda, Alan